We Can Make Forever Feel This Way
by gleefulmia
Summary: This might be the biggest mistake ever, but right now, the only thing that matters is the two of them having one last night together. Contains some spoilers for 4x14 (I Do).


We Can Make Forever Feel This Way

Hey everyone! So I know there's probably going to be a hundred other stories based on 4x14 (I Do), but I decided to put my own take on it. This story is heavily based on the Finchel spoilers released for 4x14, so read at your own risk. I hope you all enjoy it and as always, please read and review. They really do mean a lot to me and I appreciate each and every single one of them. And hey, my tumblr is always around if anyone wants to message me

Disclaimer: All characters are property of Fox and Ryan Murphy Productions, I only wish I was affiliated with them. The title comes from the song Don't You Wanna Stay by Jason Aldean and Kelly Clarkson. The song used towards the end is We Got Tonight by Bob Seger.

Xx

Rachel's honestly not sure what she should do about Brody. On one hand they do have fun together, but it's more like the kind of fun you'd have with one of your friends, minus the fact that sometimes there's nudity involved (mostly him). She's actually never been fully naked around him, despite what Kurt thinks. They sometimes cuddle, and even occasionally make out, but it never goes further than that. She knows that's odd because they've been together for 3 months now, but she's still not totally comfortable around him.

And on the other hand, there's the fact that sometimes she really can't stand him. She knows he thinks he's helping her when he calls her sexy and hot, but mostly it makes her cringe. She'd much rather be called beautiful. She hates when he wanders around the apartment (that she shares with two of her best friends thank you very much) naked. Kurt and Santana are totally uncomfortable and even leave the apartment, well at least Kurt does. Santana usually screams swear words at him in Spanish, glares at Rachel, and then retreats to her room. And then there's the fact that he can be incredibly insensitive. Like last week when they had this competition (at midnight no less) between her and Kurt and Kurt won, Brody didn't even bother to try and comfort her. All he did was tell her better luck next time. She'd very nearly ended it with him over that, but something stopped her and she's not sure what.

"Ok your boytoy, needs to go like yesterday." Santana says as she walks into the living room where Rachel's sitting, staring off into space as _The Bachelor _plays on the tv. "Did you hear me, Hobbit?" Santana asks.

Rachel breaks out of her trance at the mention of her nickname. The name used to create so much animosity between the two girls, and now Santana calls her it affectionately. How times have changed.

"Sorry." Rachel mumbles.

"Geez, what's gotten into you?" Santana questions her curiously.

Rachel sighs. "I'm not sure what to do about Brody."

"Kick him out." Santana suggests. "It's pretty obvious even you can barely tolerate him anymore. I saw you cringe when he tried to kiss you this morning."

"It's not that easy, San. He has nowhere to go. His family is in Montana, and all his friends live in the NYADA dorms and have roommates of their own."

"Your point being?" Santana asks. "He's not your problem Rachel, you don't need to baby-sit him. It was nice of you to let him live here for a few weeks, but he's worn out his welcome."

"I know he has." Rachel agrees. "I just don't know how to tell him to get out."

"Leave it to me." Santana says only half-jokingly, earning a slight giggle from Rachel. "But seriously, are you even happy with him?"

Rachel thinks about it for a minute, but then shakes her head. "I'm not sure anymore."

"Then why are you still with him?" Santana questions.

"Because I thought I liked him, but now I can't even remember why. I think I was trying too hard to move on, but now I'm not so sure that was the best idea." Rachel admits. "I just buried my feelings, but I never tried to actually move on from Finn."

Santana nods. "Bingo. Did you ever think it might be good for you to be single for a while? You're always saying that your career is your life, well maybe it's time to focus on that for a while. Stop letting boys dictate your life. And in the meantime, it's time for the donkey to go."

X

Kicking Brody out is easier said than done. He pleads with her to reconsider things and she agrees to let him continue staying with them until he finds his own place, but he will be sleeping on the couch and he will be fully clothed at all times.

"So does this mean you're breaking up with me?" Brody asks.

Rachel's pretty sure that's what she wants, but she agrees to take a few days and really think about what she wants.

"Am I coming with you to the wedding?" Brody has the nerve to ask her, even after she said they were on a break.

"Where did you get the idea that you were?" Rachel questions, because she doesn't even remember asking him to be her date. "I told you I wasn't bringing a date because I don't want to hurt Finn."

"Of course this is about him." Brody seethes. "I should have known."

"I don't know what you want me to tell you Brody. Finn is still important to me, we are still friends and I refuse to rub a relationship in his face."

"He needs to get over you Rachel. You broke up with him months ago." She doesn't know why he felt the need to remind her of that.

"I know, but we were engaged Brody, you know that. Our relationship wasn't just a high school relationship. It was so much more than that. We loved each other more than anything and feelings like that don't just go away."

"Are you saying you still love him?" Brody asks.

Rachel doesn't even hesitate when she answers "yes, I still love Finn, and I always will. You need to accept that."

"Well then what are we even doing? What have we been doing for the past few months?" Brody asks and for a second she almost feels sorry for him, just for a second.

"I don't know, but I'm pretty sure that we're done." Rachel says.

"So you're not even going to think about it anymore?"

"Why bother? You want to insult one of the most important people in the world to me? You want to judge my relationship with him? Fine, then you can get out. You have until I get back from Lima to have your stuff packed and gone. If you are still here when I get back, I will sic Santana on you." Rachel says seriously. "We're done."

X

She and Kurt agree to be each other's dates to the wedding. Santana and Quinn decided to go together, because Santana's been visiting Quinn in New Haven for the last week.

"So why haven't you asked Blaine?" Rachel asks out of curiosity. "I thought you two were doing better."

Kurt shrugs. "We're getting there. He's kind of having some issues dealing with my friendship with Adam because he's convinced we're something more than that."

"Ah, jealousy issues." Rachel sighs. "Been there, done that."

Kurt laughs because he remembers all too well. "He's bringing Tina to the wedding."

"I saw something about that on her Facebook account. She's been crushing on him big time, it's kind of cute but she's just asking for her heart to be broken."

Kurt nods. "I feel sorry for her, I'm not even angry about it. I think she's just really missing Mike."

"Maybe they'll see each other at the wedding." Rachel says.

"Maybe."

"So have you heard from Finn?" Rachel asks, trying to be as subtle and casual as possible. She doesn't want to make it seem like she's been thinking about him lately. She has though, a lot.

"Yeah he's got his best man speech all prepared. It's kind of hilarious how nervous he is. You'd think it was his wedding." Kurt jokes and Rachel's face falls. "Oops sorry, too soon?"

Rachel looks to the ground and blinks back the few tears. "It's ok." She answers. "I know you didn't mean anything by it, it's just a sensitive topic and I think it always will be."

Kurt agrees not to bring it up again. "He's not bringing a date you know."

"What?"

Kurt rolls his eyes. "I know that's what you really wanted to know Rachel. You forget how well I can read you."

Rachel smiles. "Yeah I guess you can." She pauses. "Thanks for telling me."

"You're welcome. So do you think you guys are going to talk at the wedding?"

Rachel shrugs. "I don't know, we've still got that no-contact thing in place."

"That is honestly the stupidest thing I've ever heard." Kurt scoffs. "You guys can't just ignore each other forever, you're going to be in each other's lives no matter what. You're my best friend and he's my brother, it's been much inevitable."

Rachel nods in agreement. "It's what Finn wanted and I've been careful not to break it."

"Well it's ridiculous and I think it would serve you both well if you talked some time at the wedding. At the very least you could get your friendship back."

"I'd love to get our friendship back, Kurt, I'm just not sure it's that simple. A lot of things have happened." She zips up the bag she's been packing and sits down on her bed, across from Kurt. "You forget, Finn was my best friend just as much as you were. When we broke up I didn't just lose him, I lost his friendship."

"I know, which is why I'm suggesting you two talk. It might be a good idea to meet somewhere before the wedding, you know somewhere where you could both talk and hear each other out without the presence of a hundred other people around." Kurt suggests.

"You think I should see if he wants to meet up with me?" Rachel asks curiously because she had been toying with the idea.

"I think that would be a great idea." Kurt says. "At least think about it."

Rachel nods as he leaves her room to finish packing his own things.

X

Rachel takes Kurt's words into consideration and decides to try and call Finn. The worst he could do is say he doesn't want to see her, and although that would break her heart, she knows she couldn't blame him. She knows how hard he is trying to move on, Kurt keeps her informed. She's trying as well and she's pretty sure she's failing miserably at moving on. She's learned over the last few months that burying and hiding behind your real feelings accomplishes nothing and makes things even worse.

She takes her phone out of her pocket and anxiously hits Finn's number in her phone. She waits a few rings and just as she's about to hang up, she hears a sound at the other end.

"Rachel?" Finn's voice comes through clearly and she closes her eyes to push back the oncoming tears.

"Hi Finn." She answers shyly, and it's just another reminder of how much things have changed over the last few months since they broke up. She never used to be shy around him.

"Are you ok?" Finn asks.

She's about to nod when she realizes Finn can't see her. "I'm doing ok. How are you?"

Finn breathes heavily into the phone and she hears some rustling on the other end, she's assuming he's sitting down. "I'm fine. Why are you calling? I mean not that it's not great to hear your voice…" He trails off.

Well that's a surprise. "I was actually calling to see if you wanted to meet up with me when I got back to Lima."

"You want to see me?" Finn asks in confusion.

"Yeah of course." Rachel replies. Why wouldn't she want to see him? She's not the one who imparted the no contact rule between them. "I thought we could talk…I've really missed you."

"I've missed you too." Finn says automatically and she just knows he's smiling his adorable little half smile. "I've missed you a lot actually, and of course I'll meet you."

Rachel can barely contain the grin that crosses her face. She hasn't felt this content talking to him in a long time. "Ok. I get into Lima tomorrow at 1 pm, would you be able to meet me at the Lima Bean tomorrow evening?"

"Sounds like a plan. I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Finn says.

"See you tomorrow Finn. I can't wait." She says almost giddily.

"Me neither. Bye Rach." He says and hangs up, leaving her feeling a lot better about things then she has in months.

X

She arrives at the Lima Bean at 6, the time she'd agreed to meet Finn at and is surprised to see Finn already sitting at a table in the corner of the café. This is a new development, as amazing and perfect of a boyfriend as he was, he always had a bit of a punctuality problem.

She walks over and notices he's wringing his hands, something she knows he does when he's nervous. Smiling to herself, she taps him on the shoulder and he whirls around in surprise.

"Rachel!" He greets and she's pleasantly surprised to see a large grin on his face.

"Hi Finn." She replies as he pulls her into one of his sweet embraces. She pulls away after a few moments and stands back to get a good look at him. He looks good. He's leaner, and somehow seems taller, but underneath at all he's still Finn. _Her_ Finn. She shakes the possessive thought from her head when she notices him appraising her as well.

"You look great." Finn muses once he's done. "Your hair is shorter than it was the last time I saw you."

Rachel giggles as she twirls a strand around her fingers. "I had extensions for a while. Kurt made me get rid of them when one accidently clogged the sink."

Finn laughs. "Well I've always liked your hair no matter what way you wear it."

"I know you did." Rachel smiles. "You look good too."

"Thanks." He blushes. "Want to take a seat?" He points to the empty chair across from where he was previously sitting.

Rachel nods and sits down just as the waitress brings their drinks much to Rachel's surprise.

"Sorry, I kind of ordered you that green tea you always liked from here." Finn says apologetically. "I should have just let you order. You probably don't even drink that anymore."

Rachel shakes her head. "No it's fine." She assures him. "This is what I would have wanted anyways, so thank you."

He smiles and takes a sip from his mug.

"You drink coffee now?" Rachel asks and for some reason this causes her heart to sink. Finn always hated coffee and now he's drinking it? What else doesn't she know about him?

Finn nods. "Yeah it's kind of one of the only things offered in the teacher's lounge, so you know…"

"Oh." She mutters.

"So how come Brody's not with you?" Finn asks suddenly. "I figured he'd be following you around like a puppy." He tries to make it sound like a joke but it comes out a little harsher than intended.

Rachel doesn't let it bother her, she can't really fault him for being curious and she knows he's feeling a little jealous even though he doesn't have a reason to be. "Brody and I are over." She tells him honestly, no use beating around the bush.

"Really?" Finn asks and he almost sounds hopeful. "I mean, I'm sorry Rach that really sucks for you. Does that mean he moved out?"

"More like I kicked him out, well Santana and I did. But he's a non- issue anymore so I really don't want to talk about him."

Finn agrees and moves the subject right along.

"So are you staying with your dads?" He asks.

"Yeah, they were really excited to have me home if only for a few days." She laughs. "Daddy says he saw you the other day at Burt's."

Finn nods. "I worked on his car."

"So how's that going?" Rachel asks.

He shrugs. "It's a job, not really one I see myself doing for the rest of my life, but a job nonetheless."

"How's subbing for Mr. Schue?"

Finn brightens at the mention of the Glee Club. "Amazing. Those kids are something else. They've worked so hard to get this far and now they're going to Regionals."

Rachel nearly shrieks as she leaps out of her chair. "Oh Finn, I'm so proud of you." She says throwing her arms around his neck, squeezing tightly. "And I'm sure Mr. Schue is too."

Finn hugs her back, but his posture visible stiffens at the mention of their old teacher's name.

"Finn? What's wrong?" She asks.

"I did something bad…something really bad." He says and he looks so guilty and vulnerable right now she just wants to hold him.

She pulls her chair around the table and sits right in front of him. "What happened?"

He looks down at the ground and refuses to meet her eyes. "Finn? Look at me." She places her hands on both his cheeks and lifts his head, forcing him to look at her. He's got tears pooling in his eyes and she just knows that it's something she really doesn't want to know, but she urges him to go on anyways.

"I kissed Ms. Pillsbury…Emma…on the mouth." He confesses and her jaw drops.

She pulls her hands away in shock. She knows he's terrified of what she will say, but she can't be angry at him. He clearly feels guilty about it as it is.

"It didn't mean anything." He assures her. "She was having a panic attack about the wedding and she was acting a lot like you did when you would get worked up and it just reminded me of when we were together and I just reacted. I kissed her because I was visioning you and what I used to do to make you calm down."

"Oh Finn." She sighs.

"I'm sorry Rach, I'm just so sorry." He's breaking down and all she can do is hug him and hold onto him for as long as he needs her too.

She'll help him figure this out, he needs her.

X

The next day is the day of the wedding. Rachel spent over two hours at the café the night before comforting Finn and assuring him that it would be ok. She's not sure she got through to him, but he had stopped crying by the time they said good night.

She arrives at the church bright and early because she knows Finn will be there and she wants to check and make sure he's ok.

She spots him sitting on a bench beneath a tree outside the church. He's staring at a piece of paper in his hands as she walks over to him.

"Hey." She says quietly.

He looks up at her and forces a smile. "Hi."

"What you got there?" She asks pointing to the slip of paper.

"My best man speech." He sighs. "Not sure I'm best man material though."

"Finn, it'll be ok." She tells him. "Are you going to tell Mr. Schue?"

"I don't know if I can Rachel." He says. "This is the happiest day of his life and I don't want to ruin it. It didn't even mean anything, it was a stupid mistake that shouldn't have happened."

Rachel nods. She doesn't want to tell him what to do, but she also knows he will do the right thing. This is Finn after all, the best person she knows.

"You'll figure it out." She assures him with a steady smile. "And in the meantime, why don't you let me hear your best man speech?"

X

Two hours later and the church is packed. The first two rows are taken up by the Glee Club members, young and old. Rachel and Kurt managed to snag a seat in the front next to Blaine and Tina. Finn's standing up at the alter looking devastatingly handsome, but nervous at the same time. He catches her watching at him and gives her a brief smile, but it doesn't quit meet his eyes. She knows, from that look, that he still hasn't told Mr. Schue. Maybe it's all for the best? Finn was right when he said this was this happiest day of their former teacher's life and it shouldn't be ruined by something that really doesn't mean anything…right?

Everything's going fine until they realize the bride coming down the aisle isn't the right bride at all. It's Sue Sylvester.

Mr. Schuester raises out of the church to find Emma and everything starts to go crazy. Rachel ignores what's going on around her and focuses on Finn who looks completely dejected as he sits at the front of the church. Rachel walks over to him, ignoring the stares of everyone and takes Finn by the hand, leading him away from the group. She knows he doesn't want to talk right now, but she can still comfort him in some small way.

She leads him to a quiet room at the end of a long hallway and immediately finds herself gathered up in his arms. He holds her so tightly she can barely breathe, but she's not complaining. She's missed this, missed being able to comfort him when he so obviously needs, not that she's happy about why they're in this position.

She knows he's crying when she feels the tears seeping onto her neck, where his head is currently buried. "Finn?"

"What have I done?" He mumbles so quietly she can barely understand him.

She pulls away from the embrace and holds his face in her hands. "Nothing, this is not your fault." She tries to assure him, but she knows it's not helping. "This isn't completely shocking. As lovely as Ms. Pillsbury is, she's a nervous wreck and she probably had a bit of a panic attack before the wedding. Mr. Schue will find her and everything will be fine."

Finn does his best to gain control of his emotions as he slowly nods his head. "It'll be ok." He says more to himself than to her.

She smiles softly and nods.

He manages a tiny smile of his own and hugs her to his chest again. "Thanks Rachel, I don't know what I'd do without you sometimes."

X

The reception continues without the bride and groom, although it's not really a reception now, more like a gathering of old friends. Everyone uses this time to catch up with everyone else's lives. Rachel spends the majority of the time with Finn, trying to keep him calm. She know how awful he still feels, but she know it'll work itself out in the end.

It's nearing the end of the night when the DJ says it's time for one last dance. Finn's hand finds Rachel's and he brings it to his lips.

"Want to dance?" He asks.

Rachel smiles up at him and nods. "I would love to."

They take the floor along with numerous other couples, including Kurt, Blaine, Marley, Jake, Artie, his date Betty, and surprisingly Santana and Quinn as We Got Tonight begins to play.

Rachel bites her lip as tears pool in her eyes. This song hits a little too close to home for her, and her feelings are magnified even more when Finn starts to quietly sing it in her ear. She pulls her head away and starts to sing along with him. He's watching her with this intense look in his eyes and she can see all the passion and love he has for her right there. She hope she can see the same reflected back in her eyes.

As they continue singing the words, things between them become even more tense. She knows it's wrong because her and Finn are broken up and have been for months, but she can't help what she feels.

Finn seems to feel the same way as he leans down towards her.

"Want to get out of here?" He asks his voice mixed with seduction, passion, and curiosity.

Rachel's mouth forms an "o" shape and she nods her head, knowing what lies ahead.

He takes her hand and leads her out of the reception hall of the hotel. As soon as they're in the hall he pulls her in for a deep kiss. It's so passionate that Rachel has to reach for the wall behind her to balance herself out before she falls over because her legs are jelly.

They manage to make it to the room Finn had rented and he pulls out a key card and somehow manages to get the door open without breaking the kiss. As soon as they enter the room, the clothes are off as he lifts her and carries her to the bed.

This might be the biggest mistake ever, but right now, the only thing that matters is the two of them having one last night together.

X

"That was amazing." Finn says as he collapses on the bed beside her.

"Mind-blowing." Rachel agrees, trying to get control of her breathing once again.

Finn smiles at her and pulls her into his arms, kissing her forehead tenderly. "Do you regret it?"

Rachel shakes her head. "No do you?"

"Never….never when it's with you." He whispers into her ear.

"Finn, what happens now?"

Finn sighs, but it's not an unhappy sigh, it's just an 'I'm exhausted' kind of sigh. "Well for now nothing will change. You've got to go back to New York and focus on school and I've gotta tie up some loose ends here."

Rachel nods sadly. She knew he would say that. Things don't suddenly change just because they had sex. "What about after that?"

Finn's arms tighten around her, trying to offer her some form of comfort. "Then I'm going to come to New York. I'm going to apply for school and I'm going to move in with you and Kurt."

"I like that idea." Rachel says as she snuggles into him.

"After that, we're both going to focus on school and graduate, then we're going to get married and have a family." He finishes. "Sound good to you?"

She beams at him as she throws her arms around his neck. "Sounds amazing to me."

"Good, Babe, because we're endgame. We might not be able to be together right now, but I know we will be someday."

"I love you Finn." Because after those words, she can't not say how she feels.

He smiles. "I know, I love you too."


End file.
